This disclosure relates to person lift systems. More particularly, but not exclusively, one contemplated embodiment relates to a person lift system including an adjustable sling support assembly.
Person lift systems can be used to lift and/or transport people, including, but not limited to, obese and disabled people. In one example, the person lift systems can be used by caregivers to assist them in moving a person from a hospital bed to a wheelchair. While various person lift systems have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.